Peep Show
by nemoleft
Summary: Draco wants to spice up his and Harry's relationship, and he thinks he's found a way... but that way is not what he thinks it was. R&R (believe me, it's not what you think it is)


"Come on Harry!" cried Draco as he dragged his sexually repressed boyfriend out of the armchair in their living room. The twenty year old blonde was constantly charged with sexual energy, the very air around him sparked in an erotic manner.

Harry, however, was as suppressed as a eunuch. The man never gave any indication of wanting sex or anything relating to it. If it hadn't been for Draco's relentless spying, he would have wondered if Harry had ANYTHING in his pants. But, as he had discovered, there were no problems or issues with small size in that department.

But still Harry seemed to repress his sexual urges. Draco knew he could make Harry squirm and whimper, but his heart's desire never allowed them to even get their clothes off, very torturing for our hot sex god.

So Draco hatched a plan, a good plan, an excellent plan. They lived in London, surely in a city this size there would be an alternative lifestyle peep show, wizarding or muggle didn't matter. Draco just needed for Harry to get hot and bothered enough for Draco to connive him into taking their relationship to the next level. Draco cared about Harry more than he thought he could ever care about anyone, but the lack of sex 2was frazzling his nerves!

Harry groaned as he was forced up, "Draaaaaaaaaco, I don't want to go out; I'm supposed to be writing a letter to Hermione!"

Draco huffed, "She's so busy fucking that Ginny Weasley she won't notice."

"Erm, Ron then, I need to talk to Ron!"

"Out with Susan Bones tonight."

"Neville?"

"Out with a Tanisha something-or-other."

"Oliver?"

"An Erika."

"Fred and George?"

"A Jeanine."

"Erm… Remus?"

"Is out with the Patty girl and one named Daylan, can't seem to choose which so they're sharing him."

"Remus is dating two girls?"

"Yes Harry, they switch him every day, and they go on dates on Saturday nights, just like we should be doing!"

Harry sighed and finally gave into Draco's insistence. He didn't know where the love of his life was taking him, but it was better not to argue with Draco when he was in a mood.

Last time Harry pissed Draco off when he was in one of these moods, Harry had to live with Ron and Susan for a week. Another time he had to stay with Dean and Seamus, and those two were ALWAYS at it, much to Harry's displeasure.

Draco dragged him out of the flat and onto the street. Pressing a quick kiss to Harry's scar, he preceded to drag his boyfriend down to the less reputable part of London. Ironically they weren't too far from it.

"Where are you taking me, Draco?" Harry whined softly, not liking the neighborhood they had entered.

Draco tugged Harry along insistently, "We're going to a place Crabbe and Goyle recommended. Now shush up or you'll draw unwanted attention!"

Harry promptly shut up with an irritated sigh.

They walked for about another half hour until they came upon a small, dingy place with no windows. The ensuing tug-a-war resulted in Draco being the winner and them going inside.

IT was a dimly lit bar with round tables on the floor and booths on the walls. In the center there was a small, round stage, currently curtained from view. An assortment of Crabbe and Goyleish patrons were scattered among the tables. The bartender was a dusty looking man, who lived among the various bottles of mixtures and alcohol.

Draco was surprised by the deadish feel of the place, but steered Harry to a table near the door. They both sat and looked up at the stage.

After about twenty minutes, in which time Draco got himself and Harry drinks (himself a martini, Harry a plain beer), the lights began to dance and the curtain began to rise. The sight was greeted by hoots from the regular patrons… and Harry and Draco being shocked limp.

On the stage, that little round stage, was a literal peep show. Held up by puppeteer sticks, marshmallow peeps danced around the stage. There were pink peeps, purple peeps, blue peeps, green peeps, orange peeps, black peeps, white peeps, yellow peeps, and even rainbow peeps!

If the reaction from the 'normal' audience was anything to go by, such as several peeps' lives being claimed by thrown coins, this was the expected show. Harry and Draco just stared with matching stunned faces.

When a green peeps' life was claimed by a sickle, the two left quickly.

Harry turned to Draco and glared at him, "What the hell were you pulling?!"

Draco looked at Harry with bewilderment, "I have no clue what this place is! I swear it Harry!"

Harry grumbled and started to trudge home. Draco follows Harry like a wounded puppy, explaining to his boyfriend what he had been trying to do, why he had tried, and that it was all Crabbe and Goyle's fault!

Harry didn't answer Draco till they entered their flat, "So, you think I don't care about you, because I won't sleep with you?"

Draco blinked, "Yeah…"

Harry turned and took Draco into his arms, "It's the exact opposite though, I don't want to rush and devalue our relationship!"

Draco blinked again, then scowled, "We've been dating for three years! How is it rushing?!"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then grabbed Draco and pulled him into the bedroom before the blonde could even think to blink again.

Very quickly Draco realized his plan had indeed worked, not the way he had intended, but it worked. It was a good plan, a great plan, an excellent plan.

- - - - - -

Okay, while everyone scratches their head and goes 'huh?', lemme explain. This fic was written about six months ago after a lunch conversation in which I posed the question, "What if peep shows delivered EXACTLY what their name said they did, a show with peeps?"

The fic wrote itself.

Each of the girls that is not a canon character was one of the people present at that lunch table on that fateful day. Yes, even my name is present. Can you guess who I'm with? It'll probably be easy, considering what I write.

And as always, REVIEW!


End file.
